The present invention relates to an automatic packaging machine, in particular for bags with at least one flattened edge.
In the distribution of products, there is a widespread use of bags or sacs in flexible material which are partially filled with products and which have one or more counterposed flattened edges.
These bags are arranged in parallelepipedal boxes, usually made of cardboard, with the regions filled with products stacked one on the other, and with the flattened regions also stacked one on the other.
The width of the boxes is usually slightly greater than the height of the regions of the bags filled with products, and therefore the flattened regions of the bags are badly folded and sometimes damaged during packaging: on the other hand, an increase in the width of the boxes would lead to an increase in the cost of the same boxes and of their storage and transport, and the bags would not be properly held in place in the boxes during transport.
The above facts lead to significant disadvantages, also due to the fact that the automatic packaging machines currently in use are not capable of effectively and quickly operating with such types of bags.